


Home is wherever I'm with you

by NiMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiMalfoy/pseuds/NiMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy es un joven solitario que vive atrapado en la monotonía de la vida en su mansión. Ajeno al mundo inmediato fuera de los terrenos de la familia y sus lujos, su vida cambia de manera repentina gracias a un robo fallido y a unos ojos verdes que no se cansan de buscarlo. </p><p>AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is wherever I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo participa en el Festival Top!Draco 2016 organizado por las páginas We love Drarry y I Love BottomHarry.

—Si atrapan a uno, se queda y niega que venían más con él, no quiero traiciones porque soy capaz de matar al que la haga. 

Sus oídos pulsaban, cada sonido llegaba a él amortiguado, como si sus compañeros estuvieran a kilómetros y no a su lado. Eric repetía por última vez las instrucciones. Harry iba a ser el primero, el que abriera el camino y les avisara a lo demás si era viable entrar o no.   
Estaba cansado de hacer aquello pero no tenía otra opción, la última vez su orgullo casi le costaba la vida. No podía salir, ya estaba fichado, nadie le daría una oportunidad, era basura de las calles y aquel grupo de ladronzuelos eran su familia. 

La mansión Malfoy era la casa más grande de la ciudad, se encontraba alejada de todo, en medio del bosque y muy pocas personas habían visto personalmente a los señores Malfoy. Harry sabía que iba a ser difícil, que iba a ser lo más complicado que alguna vez había hecho en su vida, pero ya estaban ahí y si salía bien no tendrían que robar en todo lo que restaba del año. 

Tomó aire y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, si no volvía en diez minutos los demás se irían, era la señal de que le habían atrapado.   
Los jardines eran enormes y el plan era usar los arbustos para ocultarse en lo que buscaba una entrada. Habían estado vigilando los movimientos de los que frecuentaban la casa en todo momento. El señor Malfoy estaba de viaje todo el tiempo, apenas el día anterior había vuelto y por la madrugada se había ido de nuevo. La señora Malfoy salía los viernes a la ciudad a ver a sus amigas. Tenían un chofer, que la había llevado a la ciudad y, por lo tanto, no estaba en casa. Tenían cinco trabajadores más, dos tenían el día libre así que sólo tenía que lidiar con tres personas en la casa. El jardinero, el mayordomo y el ama de llaves. 

Tropezó al brincar la pared lateral, todo su cuerpo temblaba. El mayordomo y el jardinero se encontraban en la pequeña casa en la que vivía el último, jugando una partida de ajedrez. Harry cerró la puerta con fuerza, haciéndoles creer que había sido empujada por el viento. Siguieron con el juego y Harry suspiró de alivio. Se dirigió a paso firme a la casa y al asomarse por una de las ventanas comprobó que el ama de llaves estaba en la cocina. La puerta que daba al jardín estaba abierta.   
Las ventanas también estaban abiertas así que era imposible encerrarla; necesitaba cerrar las ventanas y no había forma alguna de hacerlo sin que ella se diera cuenta. Estaba ahí, parado entre la puerta y la casa, sintiéndose acorralado.   
El ama de llaves estaba tarareando, ajena a su dilema. Comía uvas y cantaba mientras hacía el desayuno.   
Unos pasos en la escalera hicieron que el corazón de Harry latiera con más prisa, no habían contemplado la posibilidad de que alguien más viviera en la casa, no habían visto a nadie más.   
Harry no fue el único que quedó sorprendido ante el ruido, el ama de llaves casi se atraganta con la uva que tenía en la boca, corrió a esconder las demás en el refrigerador y se puso a fingir que limpiaba.   
El moreno salió rápidamente de ahí, corriendo a la ventana trasera para espiar y maldiciendo a sus amigos por ser tan imbéciles. 

Un joven rubio de su edad entró a la cocina, se sentó a la mesa y, sin mirar a la mujer que parecía estar viendo un fantasma, abrió el refrigerador y sacó un vaso de leche que al parecer había dejado antes. 

—No te preocupes, detesto las uvas, puedes comerlas todas si quieres pero sólo si le dices a mi madre que he sido yo el que lo hizo. — dijo tranquilamente antes de salir de la cocina con la misma elegancia que le había acompañado desde que entró. 

Harry estaba como hipnotizado, tardó minutos en recobrarse y en darse cuenta de que tenía que salir de ahí lo antes posible.   
Esquivó los arbustos y trepó el muro casi en automático. Sus amigos ya se habían ido, tal como esperaba.   
Al encontrarlos les informó que la casa era impenetrable y que lo mejor era olvidar el plan. Eric maldijo y se encerró en la única habitación de la casa que compartían con otros seis muchachos en su misma situación. Huérfanos, prófugos, olvidados.   
Más tarde, mientras Harry se acurrucaba en el suelo entre las mantas rotas, se permitió pensar una vez más en aquel chico rubio y en sus apagados ojos grises que no levantaban la mirada del suelo. 

*

Había pasado una semana desde aquel día en el que lo había visto correr entre los arbustos del jardín y trepar el muro. No podía ser un ladrón, Draco pensaba que tal vez era alguno de los molestos chicos que jugaban a la pelota en los alrededores y había entrado a buscarla.   
Pero aquella teoría quedó por el piso cuando aquel vago de ojos verdes regresó cada día de la semana siguiente. Ya no había intentado entrar pero se quedaba trepado en el muro, mirando hacia la casa, como si esperara a alguien.   
Draco le observaba a la distancia, escondido entre las gruesas cortinas verdes de su recámara en la segunda planta de la mansión.   
¿Acaso ese muchacho iría a diario con la intención de verlo a él? El rubio sabía que era atractivo, las estúpidas hijas de los socios de su padre, que sus padres insistían en presentarle, se lo habían dejado muy claro. Cada vez que había un evento se esforzaban para que las notara, querían que las eligiera para su inevitable boda.   
Draco nunca había sentido atracción ante ninguna de esas chicas, ante ninguna chica en particular. En algún punto de su adolescencia pensó en que tal vez era asexual, en que esas cosas no eran para él y que estaba condenado a no experimentar esa parte de la vida. Pero a los 16 años todo cambió.   
Uno de los socios de su padre, el señor Nott, había sido invitado a cenar con su familia a la mansión después de firmar un contrato millonario. El señor Nott se presentó con un muchacho únicamente, su hijo era su única familia.   
Theodore Nott era un castaño encantador, más alto que Draco pero igual de solitario y callado. No lo pudo sacar de su cabeza después de haberlo visto por primera vez.   
Su madre invitó a Theodore a su fiesta de cumpleaños meses después y tuvo la oportunidad de abrazarlo. Hablaron durante dos horas a pesar de los ceños fruncidos de Pansy y Blaise, quienes se sintieron relegados de inmediato. Draco sabía que Theodore sólo estaba siendo amable, que no se sentía de la misma manera que él, pero aquello no lo detenía.   
Aún recordaba la sonrisa que le dedicó cuando se había despedido de él y su lento caminar hacia el coche en el que le habían recogido.   
No lo había vuelto a ver jamás. El señor Nott había sido detenido por fraude y Theodore había sido enviado a un internado en Francia a terminar sus estudios. Pansy y Blaise hicieron lo que jamás habían hecho en años de amistad, suspendieron sus actividades y fueron a visitarlo para recordarle lo importante que era pertenecer a un círculo cerrado para mantener la confianza.   
A Draco no le importaba, no le tenía confianza a nadie. Le había tenido confianza a su niñera pero cuando cumplió diecisiete su madre consideró que ya estaba bastante grande para tener niñera y la despidió por ser su paga un gasto innecesario. Le dolió pero lo supo manejar, ya estaba acostumbrado a perder todo lo que amaba. Era como una maldición. Cuando recordó aquello dejó de asomarse por la ventana para ver al muchacho de ojos verdes. No tenía la fuerza para soportar otra desilusión. 

*

Había tocado por más de media hora a la puerta del baño en el cual Eric se había encerrado. Harry sabía que se comportaba como un imbécil por rogarle su atención pero no podía evitarlo. Necesitaba a alguien a su lado, a alguien que lo quisiera, a alguien que lo protegiera. Estaba cansado de estar solo o con gente que le despreciaba.   
Era cierto que Eric tenía su relación oculta ante los demás y que sólo cuando estaban solos era amable con él pero todo era parte de la relación, en todas existían los problemas. 

—¿Vas a dejar de molestarme ya? — gritó cuando abrió por fin la puerta. 

—Sólo quería saber si estabas bien. — respondió Harry, con un hilo de voz. 

—¿Y por eso te has largado toda la semana a quién sabe donde? 

—Estoy haciendo investigación, consiguiendo una nueva casa. — contestó Harry con la verdad a medias. Les había mentido al decir que la mansión Malfoy era impenetrable y tenía que compensar aquello encontrando otra casa. El problema era que no había estado buscando una nueva casa, salía con ese propósito pero una y otra vez se veía arrastrado hacia la mansión Malfoy. 

—Eso no es tu problema, deja de tomar responsabilidad por cosas que no fueron tu culpa, me enferma esa actitud. ¿En dónde están todos? — exclamó exasperado al darse cuenta de que estaban solos. 

—En el muelle, hoy descargan los barcos. 

—¿Y por qué no fuiste a ayudar? 

—Estaba preocupado por ti. 

—No parecías preocupado por mí cuando te largaste cada día de la semana sin preguntar. 

—¿Estás celoso? — dijo Harry, medio sonriendo. 

—No seas ridículo, te estoy haciendo un favor al estar contigo. ¿En serio crees que existe la posibilidad de que alguien en esta ciudad se enamore de ti? Eres un marica sin techo, no tienes nada qué ofrecer.

No era la primera vez que Eric le hablaba así, y tenía bien claro que no sería la última. Bajó la mirada y salió casi corriendo de la casa abandonada que se habían adueñado junto con los demás chicos que conocieron en la  calle.   
Eric era siempre así, cuando hacía algo amable por él, cuando le demostraba que le importaba al menos un poco, se arrepentía de inmediato y lo hería con lo primero que se le venía a la mente. Y siempre lo lograba, conocía tan bien a Harry que sabía la manera de herirlo con facilidad.   
Con lágrimas mojándole las mejillas, caminó sin rumbo aparente por la ciudad. Sin darse cuenta, minutos después estaba en el bosque, camino a la mansión Malfoy. 

 

*

 

Era un error seguir con ese juego estúpido de espiarse mutuamente todos los días, pero Draco no podía dejar de hacerlo. Lo había intentado pero a los dos días había vuelto a asomarse. Después de todo, era la única diversión que tenía en su monótono día a día.   
Se arrepintió de inmediato cuando vio al chico de ojos verdes sentado en la orilla de la barda, con la cara hinchada y enrojecida de tanto llorar.   
No entendía por qué pero sintió unas ganas irracionales de bajar y abrazarlo, de decirle que todo iba a estar bien.  
Al final decidió no hacerlo, él odiaba que lo molestaran mientras lloraba. Sin embargo, su curiosidad no le abandonó por la noche y al día siguiente, cuando el moreno llegó a la casa y subió por la pared, Draco ya estaba abajo, esperándolo.


End file.
